<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning by HipHopAnonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192625">The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous'>HipHopAnonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dispatches From Elsewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ending Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short alternate ending after our four heroes confront Lee at the end of episode nine, assuming that "the boy" and episode ten do not exist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter/Simone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really loved this show through episode 9, but was sorely disappointed with the format and style of episode 10, so I made up my own ending!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Fredwynn</p>
</div><p>So this whole thing - this game, was all to make it up to her - to yourself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Lee</p>
</div><p>I thought I could make things better. But I lost my way. I thought maybe this game would help me remember who I was.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Simone</p>
</div><p>Did it work?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Lee</p>
</div><p><em>(She gives them a rueful smile.)</em>  Did it work for you? All of you? Did you get anything meaningful out of the experience?</p><p>
  <em>Peter takes Simone’s hand and smiles. Janice wraps an arm around Fredwynn and grins.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Simone</p>
</div><p>Yeah. I think we did.</p><p>
  <em>The others nod in agreement, smiling at each other. </em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Lee</p>
</div><p>Good.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Peter</p>
</div><p>What about you? Did it make you feel better?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Lee</p>
</div><p>Oh, it’s too late for me, Peter. Thank you, though, for playing my game.</p><p>
  <em>Fade to Black</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Montage under musical score — </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Janice is doing homework at the kitchen table with photo of Lev nearby. Young Janice points to the paper where she’s writing and Janice erases. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Move to Peter and Simone on a date at the zoo, laughing and flirting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Move to Fredwynn tearing away the last papers from his game conspiracy board. He picks up a piece of chalk and writes “ ARG Ideas” in large letters and grins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moving truck parked outside Lee’s apartment building. Lee is taping a moving box. She stands and looks around her now empty apartment. She carries the box down the elevator, looking resigned but a little nervous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Move to the Restaurant and show Peter, Simone, Fredwynn, and Janice eating and socializing, laughing and happy, talking, until Peter suddenly looks sad and conflicted, and gazes out the window thoughtfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Late night view of a completely different city street. Lee is walking down the sidewalk.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Peter (off screen)</p>
</div><p>Clara?</p><p>
  <em> Lee freezes and turns around slowly. She looks surprised, but not unhappy.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Lee</p>
</div><p>Peter! How on earth did you find me?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Peter</p>
</div><p>Well, I played this game, you know. A game that taught me some effective methods of tracking a person down.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Lee</p>
</div><p><em>(Laughing.)  </em>I would have expected this from Fredwynn.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Peter</p>
</div><p>He’s making his own game. Fredwynn. He says he can one up you. Maybe he can. I don’t know. I mean, your game was pretty great, but, well, you know how he is.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Lee</p>
</div><p>Yes. I wish him the best. I’m so glad you all enjoyed the game.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Peter</p>
</div><p>I did. That’s why I came. I just had to tell you something. It’s not too late for you. You told us it was too late for you. You see, I thought it was for me, too, but it turns out it’s not. So if it it’s not too late for me, then it isn’t for you. Or anybody. That’s all I wanted to tell you.</p><p>Lee</p><p>Thank you, Peter.</p><p>
  <em>They part ways. Lee stops walking and looks up at something behind the camera inquisitively. Reveal a huge blank wall in front of her. Exciting music swells as she studies it for a moment, then cocks her head and smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back at Peter's apartment. Peter is dressed nicely and frantically putting out snacks and cleaning up. He turns on the stereo and looks around in nervous, excited anticipation. The doorbell rings and he adjusts his collar and answers the door. It’s Simone.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Peter</p>
</div><p>Welcome!</p><p>
  <em>He awkwardly gestures for her to enter. She smiles.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Simone</p>
</div><p>It’s pretty crazy I’ve never been in your apartment before.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Peter</p>
</div><p>What? Oh, yeah. Yeah it is.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Simone</p>
</div><p>So. I guess you redesigned your apartment for guests, huh?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Peter</p>
</div><p><em>(He looks confused, but then suddenly remembers - oh! That’s right. He told her his apartment wasn’t designed for guests, but for residents.) </em> Oh, right, because I said … yeah, well, I’m ready now. I mean <em>it’s</em> ready now. My apartment.</p><p>
  <em>Simone chuckles and then kisses him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The others arrive. Janice has spinach dip. Fredwynn starts rambling about a recent conspiracy he read about online. They are chatting and happy. Comfortable and enjoying one another’s company. The camera moves away from them and out the window and down to the street.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Milkman is looking up at the window, sipping from his milk carton. He then turns and attaches a flyer to a telephone pole before darting away. Cut to black.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>